


You're Huge Peter!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Bottom!Tony for my summer bingo card.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	You're Huge Peter!

* * *

It was honestly an accident.

Honestly!

Peter had walked into the kitchen in just a pair of sweats, hair messy and eyes tired. He had walked over to the coffee pot quickly, too sleepy to be self-conscious. 

Peter’s toned pecs, his hard abs, his fucking _ass_. Jesus, that ass. His ass is heavenly and sinful at the same time.

Tony could have handled that, though. He’s extremely used to seeing hot girls and guys alike. But then Peter turned around, and his cock was bulging from his pants lewdly, hanging halfway down his fucking thigh, almost to his hip.

It had been a _long_ time since Tony got some good dick, and that hard piece of meat looks that delicious. 

Of course, his very obnoxious staring was eventually noticed by the man in question, making Peter blush and squeak. “M-Mr. Stark?”

Tony had eventually dragged his gaze up to meet Peter’s eyes, licking his lips. “Sorry, kid. But in my defense, you shouldn’t walk around with morning wood, it’s rude.”

Peter blushes even more, putting his cup down. “Um... I um... I’m not hard?” His voice lilts up at the end, like it’s a question. 

Tony’s jaw drops, and his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. “You... you aren’t hard right now? Really?”

Peter doesn’t think he has any blood left to go to his cock, his face is so hot with blush. “N-no, I’m not... I’m sorry, I usually wear underwear so it isn’t as obvious, but I uh... just forgot this morning, I guess.”

Tony stalks over, smirking softly. “If this is you soft, I would kill to see you hard, baby. You must have a monster cock.”

Peter feels said appendage twitch, and he lets out a long breath. “Are you serious, Mister Stark, or are you making fun of me?”

Tony laughs, shaking his head. “No, kid, I’m not making fun of you. I’m serious. I mean, don’t do it if it’ll make you uncomfortable or anything, but I am being serious.”

Peter stares Tony down for a moment, before deciding he’s telling the truth. He slowly reaches into his pants, pulling his soft cock out slowly. He runs a hand from the base up to the tip and squeezes, biting back a moan at the pleasure. 

He rubs a thumb over the tip and through the slit a few times, before slowly rubbing up and down on his shaft. 

He slowly gets to full erectness, hard cock leaking pre-cum as he stares at Tony staring at him. “O-okay...I’m hard now.”

Tony licks his lips, staring intently. “God, You’re huge Peter. I need that inside me, like, yesterday. Jesus, is that a whole 12 inches?”

Peter gawks at Tony. “Y-you want me to f-fuck you?”

Tony nods, taking the kid’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. “Yup. Right now. I need you in my guts, kiddo, a cock like that is too good to just be sitting there.”

Peter is at a loss for words, and he isn’t sure if that’s because all the blood has left his brain and filled out his cock or not. 

He follows Tony dumbly into the bedroom, watching slack jawed as Tony strips efficiently and quickly. “Oh, wow...”

Tony turns and smirks, letting his pants slide to the floor. “Thanks, I worked hard for it. Now strip, stop teasing me.”

Peter blushes and hurries to do as he’s told, elated to be in the situation he’s found himself in.

Tony slides onto his stomach, after throwing the lube at Peter’s head. Of course, the kid catches it flawlessly. 

Peter, entranced at what he sees, walks over slowly with his mouth hanging open. He uncaps the bottle, spreading the lube over three fingers without even looking. “Oh my god...”

Tony looks over his shoulder with a cocky grin, wiggling his hips and therefore his ass. “Come on kid, get to it. I don’t want to wait all day.”

Despite Tony’s impatience, Peter spends several minutes stretching the older man, not wanting to risk hurting the man.

Tony sighs impatiently as Peter stretches the four fingers apart. “Kid! I’m not getting any younger here, gimme that dick!”

Peter giggles softly at his impatience, smiling brightly. He grabs his cock and lines up, pushing the tip in slowly.

Tony groans loudly, arms starting to shake. “God, baby...Four fingers and I still feel like I wasn’t stretched enough...”

“You’re so tight, Mr. Stark. It’s so good sir, you feel so good!” Peter pulls his tip back out before pushing it back in, this time with a little more of his shaft. He keeps pushing in and pulling out, pushing in more and more on each thrust, until finally he’s balls deep. “That’s all of me, Mr. Stark, are you okay?”

Tony is gasping for air, arms having given out halfway through. His shoulders and face are in the pillows, ass up high. “G-god... I’m okay baby, just... god. So big.”

Peter rubs Tony’s hips soothingly, biting his lip as he stares at Tony’s ass. His ass is so fucking thick, hugging his dick in cushiony softness. And his hole, so red and gaped out, fluttering as it tries to get rid of the intrusion. God.

Tony pants, nodding into the pillow. “Okay, fuck me kid. Fuck me hard.”

Peter doesn’t need to be told twice. 

He pulls out half way, before shoving back in quickly. He sets up a steady rhythm, fucking in and out as quickly as he dares.

Tony makes the sluttiest noises when he’s getting fucked, the younger man learns. It’s beautiful noises, a symphony of moans, groans, whines and pleads. 

“God, Peter, you’re rearranging my fucking _guts_ , oh my god, I’m gonna cum kid, I want you to cum inside me, fill me up, oh my _god_ how are you so deep?!”

Peter pants heavily, having been fighting the need to cum the entire time. He reaches around and strokes his mentor’s cock with his hard thrusts, the sounds of his hips clapping against Tony’s ass cheeks making him drool. “Cum, Mr. Stark, I want you to cum on my cock sir, need to feel you clench and squeeze me-Oh!”

Tony cries out loudly as he shoots his load, legs shaking violently and hole clenching sporadically. 

Peter groans happily and pushes himself in balls deep, unloading so deep inside of Tony he half wonders if he’ll ever be able to get it out.

Tony slumps against the bed, legs officially giving out. He whines as Peter’s dick slips out of his abused hole, looking over his shoulder. 

Peter moans softly at the sight, spreading Tony’s cheeks to look at the red and raw hole, leaking lube and cum. “Jesus...”

Tony yawns and nuzzles the pillow, smiling fondly at the kid. “Come on kid, gimme cuddles.”

And there’s yet another request Peter has no issue filling.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me a square you want to see!


End file.
